


A Hole

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [12]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Prompt 'An accidental hole in the wall, Person A sees person B crying. A does whatever they can do to comfort them and realizes they are in love with them. Person B is so grateful that their love is both kind and klutzy.' Well, I hope this suffices. It didn't exactly like that, but at least the person who sent me all of these prompts said it was okay to alter them, any I like. Thank you so much.





	

Sakura was very much worried, she didn't know how she was going to fix this. She wasn't very handy with fixing things, unless it was to bake food, and simple stuff, like making a simple bird house, but that was about it. She went to go find Camilla, to see if she knew how to fix a hole in the wall, all before Xander came back home, from his mission. 

"Oh, dear, what happened here," she asked. 

"Takumi wanted t-t-to show me s-something with the F-Fujin Yumi, and completely missed the mark, and destroyed the wall. I-I'm s-s-so sorry," she explained, crying. 

"It's alright, dear. We can get this fixed, it's no big deal." 

"I-I'm s-so sorry f-for getting you i-into this mess." 

"Sh, sh, sh, it's alright," Camilla reassured her, giving her a warm hug. "Let me go get a few things, and I'll fix it right up. It wouldn't be the first hole that I had to fix because someone wanted to show something to someone." 

"A-Are you sure? I-It's my m-mess." 

"It's fine, but if you want, you can help me, and watch how it's done." 

"P-Please!" 

After a few hours, Xander arrived home. He walked through the halls, finding a hole in a wall. He really wanted to know how that happened, and who made it, it was a really big hole. Sakura and Camilla came back to the hole, and saw that Xander was home. 

"How did this happen," he asked. 

"I-I'm so sorry, T-Takumi wanted t-t-to show me something with his b-bow, and t-this happened. I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I'm willing t-to help fix i-it," Sakura explained. 

"It's alright. This isn't the first time this had happened. Give me a few minutes to change, and I'll help out." 

The two started on the wall, when he went to change. They took most of the day fixing the hole. Xander looked at Sakura, and blushed. Her smile, and the paint all over her face, made her look adorable. Anything she did, made him blush, in all honesty. He couldn't get his eyes off of her, she was too adorable to look away, his heart fluttered every time he saw her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'An accidental hole in the wall, Person A sees person B crying. A does whatever they can do to comfort them and realizes they are in love with them. Person B is so grateful that their love is both kind and klutzy.' Well, I hope this suffices. It didn't exactly like that, but at least the person who sent me all of these prompts said it was okay to alter them, any I like. Thank you so much.


End file.
